Allison
by KatNepShipper
Summary: "The Doctor's constant companion is death." This is the phrase this story is based on. The Doctor meets Death on the ruin of his planet


Allison stared in horror at the desolate wasteland in front of her. Her cloak billowed in the empty breeze, her scythe held loosely in her hand. She closed her eyes, her head bowed in reverence of those who had lost their lives in the terrible war. She had wanted it to end, but not like this.

Souls drifted aimlessly, their bodies completely vaporized, connected only to the planet they so desperately tried to defend. Sighing, Allison got to work, her scythe swishing this way and that, severing the thin, silvery chain tying the souls to the planet. She stopped to chat with a few, those who had been her friends before their untimely destruction.

An odd gurgling sound came from behind her. She spun around, scythe held out threateningly in front of her. A tentacled monstrosity stood there, grinning at her. "Omega," said Allison with an exasperated sigh. She lowered her scythe. "Can't you be serious for a minute?"

"Why should I?"

Allison stared, horrified, at her friend. "This was a horrible war! Two entire species have been driven to near extinction, and you say, 'Why Should I?!" She punctuated the last three words with sharp jabs to Omega's stomach with the end of her scythe.

"Ow! Hey, that means one less species for me to have to work with!"

"Omega, you are the laziest person in the universe!"

"Oi!" Omega was, in fact, the laziest person in existence. He was the only one who ever said anything against it. Allison rolled her eyes.

"You would rather have a mass extinction then do your job the way it was intended to be done."

Omega glared at her and said, "Fine, whatever. I have to go do my job." He spun around and started to march away.

"That's what you get for mass extinctions!" Omega stopped for a moment to listen to Allison. "Remember Cissy? She was in charge of the dinosaurs down on Earth. She's still working on them!"

As Omega shuffled away, Allison thought she heard him mumble, "It won't take me twenty three million years..." Allison couldn't help but smile. Omega was always in denial about something.

Allison continued her work, but then stopped suddenly. She stood completely still, listening. The sound came again, a faint whirring, whizzing, groaning sound. She turned slowly, carefully, quietly. Walking forward, she spotted a man standing several yards away. Recognizing him, she swooped down, her eyes blazing. At 6'6", she towered over him. "You did this." It wasn't a question.

The man stared up at her in pure terror. "I-but-you-" he stuttered. Allison glared at him. He sighed, and looked down. "I didn't want to. It was the only way."

"The only way?!" Allison was outraged. "They were your people! They were all your people!" The souls looked on curiously. Allison extended her senses briefly, and was faintly aware of Omega muttering and grumbling about his work. She turned her attention back to the man, still looking down, ashamed and terribly sad.

"You have to believe me. This isn't what I wanted, but...My people, they were getting...obsessed. Corrupted by the war. We had always been known as the good guys, the ones who always watch and wait. During the war, they became less kindly, and became horrible killing machines. Even me." Unshod tears glistened in his eyes as he looked up. "I was called to be an assassin, and I killed millions. But then I got worse. I got clever. I tricked people into taking their own lives."

Allison felt no pity. She knew what these kinds of people were like, and she didn't like them, even if they were one of the main providers of her souls. They were horrible people, and they deserved whatever they got. "You brought this on yourself," she said harshly.

"I know, and this is what was meant to be. It's just me and her, now," he said, indicating an odd blue box behind him. "I couldn't save this planet. I couldn't save any of them, but there are other planets. Planets that are defenseless. Planets like Earth." He started to walk away.

"Oh, no, you don't." Allison ran after him. He turned around, perplexed. "You aren't going anywhere without me. I am not letting you out of my sight."

He smiled faintly. "Who are you, anyways?"

"Death." The man was startled. "But you can call me Allison." The two stepped into the box, and vanished.

Omega, who had heard them arguing, came running up as the box disappeared. "OI! COME BACK!" He stopped then muttered, "Who's the lazy one now? I didn't run away from my job..."


End file.
